You're Not Here
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: It had to be a prank. It just had to be a prank. But it wasn't. And he felt like he couldn't breathe. None of them could. Not after finding out about this... : LATE requested one-shot for KoK :


Here it is: the (very, very late) requested oneshot KoK had asked for.

I had quite a hard time writing this: you'll probably understand why once you start reading it. I did, however, reedit bits and parts of it. I'm thinking of redoing the whole thing too (even if it'll drive me insane). I don't know, when I first finished it I thought it seemed OK, but now when I reread it… I don't know. Something seems… off.

Hope you like, KoK, but I'm still thinking of changing it a bit. Revamp it and all... I should have your other requested oneshot up tomorrow. (I stole my mother's flashdrive real quick to see about getting the documents and I was able to locate this one!). So tomorrow the other oneshot should be up. Not sure when, but sometime tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Like always I never owned _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ to start with. And this plot is KoK's: she asked for it, and I delivered. Even though it is very late, sorry again KoK!

You may start reading now.

* * *

_You're Not Here_

* * *

He hadn't known how to take the news. His lungs were suffocating, deflating and not allowing him to breath. It really was _too much_. How could this even happen? He wanted to smash the blond's brains in. What was he _thinking_? He never seemed the type to actually drink and now… now…

Raphael had told him what had happened, after receiving a distraught call from Serenity. At first he thought of it as an early April Fool's joke, a sadistic, cruel one at that. But as the time passed on, the solemn expression still on the blond's face, he knew it wasn't. They had quickly settled in the car before speeding off to the hospital. And once they got to the room, he felt as if his lungs had been ripped out at the scene before him. Why…? How…?

His hands clenched into fists and he swallowed, hard, face darkening. Raphael seemed to be discussing with the nurse that was tending to him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. And then something inside him snapped, literally snapped.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had stalked out of the room and towards another. A voice, a girl's he recognized, gasped and said his name but he didn't care. He was too busy beating the daylights out of the mutt.

"Wut where you bloody thinkin'?!" Valon roared and felt pairs of arms try to restrain him from beating the quiet blond. Instead of fighting back he hadn't said a word. Didn't even look him in the _eye_. "Answer me!"

"Val! _Please_," someone was screaming at him yet it sounded far away.

Why did it always end up like _this_? It wasn't _fair_. And if he died because of him then… then… again his blood began to boil with furry as he tried to escape the pair of arms that was encasing him; they were holding him back and he didn't like it. He wanted to beat the guy to a pulp.

"You really are an idiot, Wheeler." He seethed numbly as his bangs covered his eyes.

"… I'm sorry…"

Before he was able to scream at him, the back of his collar shirt was jerked and he was stumbling backwards out of the room and figured security had been called in. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful it was Raphael or not. But that didn't stop the menacing rage struggling to be free. They stood there for awhile as he informed him of his condition and he tried to wake up. But he couldn't because it wasn't a _dream_. It was reality knocking at his door. And he _hated_ it.

Why did so many horrible things have to happen to them?

Hadn't they been through enough?

Something wet was staining his cheeks. His vision was blurry and he blinked several times trying to clear it. Only to have more wetness cooling his red cheeks, leaving trails behind. Slim arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he heard someone tell him to let it out, to let it all out. And that's what he did.

He didn't know how long it had been since he had cried. But the record was broken and he couldn't stop them.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

* * *

"Val, I brought you some tea." She held the warm cup out to him and watched with sadden chestnut eyes as he took it without a word, sipping the hot liquid slowly before simply holding it. She bit the bottom of her lip and shifted from one foot to the other. "Val…?"

He didn't answer.

Serenity sighed softly as she chewed on her lip. She had to admit: it was _hard_. And in truth she wanted to beat her brother senseless too. And Tristan and Duke… they were partly responsible for this. But of all luck, why did it have to be like _this_? True, she'd feel just as guilty if it were a person she, they, didn't know but… she felt like screaming into a pillow. Or scream at the three foolish boys.

But Mai was already on that now. The woman had shown up a few minutes and demanded to know where Joey Wheeler was, saying she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Serenity hadn't heard much of what the blond had screamed at her brother, but she did hear bits of it.

And in a way, it made her feel guilty too.

Because Mai had said if he didn't make it through she would cancel the wedding until twenty years had passed. A bit much, true, but she was furious: Valon was hurt and she did care about the lad. But as much of the fault laid with Joey, it did with Tristan and Duke too. They had known not to throw a bachelor party with booze, but no. What's a bachelor party without booze? They had lamely given and she told them one of them needed to stay sober before leaving wherever this party was being held at.

Why couldn't they listen?

"'ave of the time, 'e and I are always fightin' 'bout the dumbest stuff."

Serenity's lungs filled with air as he spoke for the first time since the incident with trying to murder Joey (which had been about five hours ago). And none of the gang had gotten any sleep since then: filled with so much worry.

"'e's always so careful." Valon continued softly and his sapphire eyes seemed to be glazed over. "'e's always tellin' me ta wear me helmet before goin' out ta ride. And ta make sure ta wait before goin' once the light turns green. And ta slow down once it turns yellow. 'e's always been so _careful_."

"I know." She whispered and it was true. He always _was_ too careful for his own good.

Or so Valon would say.

"'e better not die."

"You know he's strong willed, Val. He's too stubborn to… to…" She was starting to choke and tried her best to swallow it down. Valon _needed_ her to be the strong one this time. And she wouldn't let him down. She wouldn't fail. "He'll make it through. I know it."

"… Wut if 'e doesn't?"

"Val, don't think like that. He _will_."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Why couldn't I 'ave been nicer ta 'im?"

"Val, you two are friends."

"I should 'ave been done wut he asked. Turned down me music, not use the 'ot water so much, ta dust more."

"He's going to make it, Val." Serenity confirmed, but she wasn't exactly sure if her words rang true.

* * *

A week had passed and still no signs of recovery were given. Doctors had begun to lose hope and the nurses seemed to lose spirit in assuring the close friends that were like family members to him.

But Serenity wasn't going to let that get to them. She'd pull a smile and tell the two bikers that any day now he would open his eyes and give a 'hmph' or something like that at them for worrying too much about him. She'd make sure they ate something seeing as they refused to leave the room. It took quite a bit of convincing and pleading, but she was even able to have the doctors agree on letting them stay.

A few times Valon would fall asleep and she was often surprised at not catching Raphael with his eyes closed.

They all had heavy bags underneath their eyes but never would they sleep long. Serenity made sure to bring plenty cups of coffee, or some type of caffeine, to the room for them to have.

A few more days seemed to slowly go by.

"Raphael, you should try to catch a few Zs too." Serenity murmured softly as she rubbed Valon's back in a soothing way. It seemed to be the only way to keep him from wrestling in his sleep. "I'll stay awake and as soon as something happens, I'll wake you two up."

He shook his head lightly; shoulders sagged from how tired he was.

"That's alright."

"But you haven't slept in days. And I don't need you ending up in a hospital bed too." She tried to make light of it, trying her best to make it appear that this wasn't so serious as it was. She knew they both needed much rest. They really needed it. As each day past without the two getting much sleep (Raphael seeming to be getting none at all) she was worrying even more.

"That's because I can't." He grumbled and rubbed his temples, sagging a little further into his seat.

"… I think he would want you to try." She motioned to the hospital bed, trying to ignore the 'beeps' from the machines. It was still odd seeing him like _that_. And her heart always ached knowing there wasn't much she could do. "He'd probably insist on it."

He gave a soft laugh, although it sounded slightly forced.

"… you're right, I think. That's what he might say."

"I know he'll be waking up any moment. And when he does, I'll wake you two up." She soothed and waited to see if he would give in. He seemed to be ready to meet the floor from how he was sagging in his seat so much. "Don't worry, I'll keep watch."

Once he seemed to have joined the brunette in sleep, Serenity yawned quietly as she continued to stare hopefully at the bed where he lay.

"Please, _please_, don't leave us. Val and Raphael both need you."

A whisper of the air conditioning or said inside her mind, Serenity wasn't positive as the sounds of beeps still greeted her ears and she rubbed at her eyes, trying to stray the sleep wanting to overcome her.

"Please wake up soon," She sighed softly and deeply prayed that he would hear her pray and open his eyes, "Alister."

* * *

They had lost count of the days and finally the doctors had told them they should go home: try to adjust back to their daily life. That hadn't gone done too well. Valon had threaten to kick the doctor's a-s. Both knew it was because he had said they should 'adjust back to daily life'. How could the two bikers do that when he _was_ apart of their daily life? Couldn't they understand they all had been through enough? That they were family? The only family they had left?

Once seeing them off home, Serenity discovered Mai and Joey at the apartment and didn't bother asking them anything. She was only there to shower and change into different clothes before going back over to the biker's place to help around the house.

Joey hadn't said a word and Mai told her he was too over stickin with guilt.

The younger Wheeler hadn't, honestly, known how to answer that.

Instead she told them she'd keep them updated before departing.

It felt strange in the household. Not seeing the redhead in the usual armchair he occupied while reading.

And the house was eerie silent.

As if no one lived there at all.

They had retrieved the fixed up motorcycle that had been in the shop (over two months) with still no change in his state. And Serenity would try to make a lively conversation with Valon when Raphael had to go to work. The Australian nodded to what she was saying though she was certain he wasn't really paying attention. Even she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

Serenity had suspected her brother was the one who called: wanting to apologize for what happened. And swear he'd never go out drinking with the guys again. (Personally, Serenity thought bachelor parties were useless; men getting drunk and ending up causing trouble) But she almost fainted of shock when she discovered it wasn't Joey.

"You may want to come down here."

* * *

"I swear I'm goin' ta respect ya for now on! And 'at I'll always listen ta ya, mate! And I'll turn down me music when ya ask me ta and never complain 'bout doin' 'is or 'at. I'll just do it without arguing. And I'll 'elp ya around the house and get whatever ya need!"

"Valon, kindly release me."

Raphael chuckled softly as they stood outside and watched the exchange between the two.

"Ya gave us a scare, mate!"

"Valon, I can't breathe."

Instantly the brunette released him from the hug and grinned at him.

"Sorry 'bout 'at."

"Glad to have you back with us." Raphael spoke, unable to have gotten a word in before. Valon had been too busy shouting with joy and thanking the Lord for this grand miracle.

Alister nodded lightly, taking care not to move suddenly. Bandages were still wrapped around his head and he still had a few around his torso and right arm. But other then that he was pretty much on the road to recovery.

"And for now on, mate, listen ta your own advice!" Valon scolded and received a blank expression from the other.

"I _do_ follow my own advice."

"Welcome back, Alister!" Serenity chirped as she bounded over to them. She had insisted on waiting by the car, wanting the three to have time amongst them. Before he knew it she was holding out an envelope to him and smiled up at him. "We really missed you."

"Thanks," He said as he took the white sheet and opened it to find a made card that said 'Get Well Soon!' on the front with drawings of animals with interesting looking hair. He gave a small smile and placed it back inside, before pocketing it inside his jacket. And then a thought hit him.

"Whatever happened to the other driver?"

"Uh… ya mean the drunken one, mate?" Valon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think, Valon?"

The three exchanged looks before back at the redhead.

"Er…"

Serenity started to open her mouth to inform him of her brother's mistake, the whole incident of the bachelor party before being cut off by Valon as he gave a shrug.

"He died."

"He died?"

"Yeah… you did more damage ta 'im then 'e did ta you."

"Why do I not believe that?"

"Maybe it's cuz you're still in a semi-coma, mate?"

Somehow Alister still didn't believe it to be the case, but decided to leave it alone. He was just happy to be back with his second family.

* * *

Noa: Alister's Girlfriend would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this. And even leave a review, if you'd like.

Mokuba: … where is she anyway? How come she isn't doing this?

Noa: She's scared Alister will break in and strangle her for actually going along with this. Not to mention thinking about remaking this. As she stated at the top, so therefore she's hiding out in her closet and probably won't come out for awhile in fear of Alister's furry.

Mokuba: … huh… OK then.


End file.
